


Die Geschichte, die keinen Titel braucht

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Lana Beniko / G'rila [4]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot, der sich nach dem Kapitel "Die Nathema-Verschwörung" abspielt.





	Die Geschichte, die keinen Titel braucht

„Der Krieg gegen das Ewige Imperium ist zu Ende.“, stellte Lana mit seltsamer Melancholie fest, während sie den Blick durch den Hangar schweifen ließ

„Die Allianz hat ausgedient und irgendwann in naher Zukunft werden wir uns entscheiden müssen, wen wir unterstützen.“

„Das ist einfach.“, erklang die Stimme ihrer Geliebten hinter ihr und sie spürte ihre Präsenz näher treten, ehe sich ihre Hand sanft um ihre Hüfte schlang.

„Wir bringen dich wieder zum Imperium zurück.“, wisperte G’rila dabei und entlockte Lana ein Lachen

„Nur solange ich nie wieder einen Fuß auf Dromund Kaas setzen muss.“

„Nein.“, gab die dunkelhäutige Sith belustigt zurück

„Das musst du nicht. Das Imperium ist schließlich groß genug.“ Für einen Moment senkte sich Schweigen über sie und die Blonde legte gedankenverloren eine Hand auf G’rilas, während sich in ihrem Kopf die Bedeutung dieser Worte manifestierte.

 _Zurück zum Imperium_ bedeutete auch zurück zur Routine, zurück zu Dingen die sie kannten, zurück zu ruhigeren Zeiten. Langsam drehte sie sich um und suchte den Blick ihrer Geliebten

„Ich muss gestehen, dass mir die Vorstellung von uns gefällt, einfach nur… zu sein.“ Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und sie griff nach den Händen der hochgewachsenen Sith

„Zu sehen, wie du Tag für Tag da draußen dein Leben riskierst… war manchmal mehr als ich ertragen konnte…

Sicher, ich wusste, dass es für das Wohl der Galaxie war… aber…“ Sie hob langsam den Kopf wieder, versuchte die Hoffnung zu mäßigen, die sich ihrer bemächtigen wollte

„Nachdem das hier vorbei ist, ist alles anders… die Galaxie ist anders…

vielleicht können wir nun…“

„Heiraten?“, ergänzte G’rila sanft und ließ Lanas Augen groß werden.

„Ich… was…? Du würdest ernsthaft…?“, brachte sie stotternd hervor, während sie plötzliche Hitze durchfuhr.

Eigentlich hatte sie etwas völlig anderes im Sinn gehabt, eine Wohnung, ein Haus, etwas Alltag für sie beide…

„Wenn es so wäre, was würdest du sagen?“, durchbrach die Stimme ihrer Geliebten ihre Gedanken und brachte die Blonde damit noch mehr aus dem Konzept.

„Ich… also… du müsstest mich schon offiziell…“ stammelte sie unzusammenhängend, bis ihr schließlich die Stimme versagte, als G’rila vor ihr auf ein Knie niedersank.

„Lana Beniko.“, sagte sie mit ernster Stimme, die golden Augen unverwandt auf die blonde Sith gerichtet

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden?“ Ein paar Herzschläge konnte Lana nicht fassen was sie gehört hatte, konnte noch nicht einmal nachfragen, wo ihr mit einem Mal die Kehle wie zugeschnürt war, erstickt durch das mächtige Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete, sich ausdehnte, bis es sie schließlich völlig erfüllte und sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Natürlich will ich du verrückter Sith!“, brachte sie atemlos hervor, streckte eine Hand aus und zog G’rila in die Höhe. Zitternd fiel ihr die hochgewachsene Sith in die Arme und ehe sie sichs versah hatten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verbunden.

Für einen unendlichen Moment blieben sie so stehen und die Blonde hatte das Gefühl, noch nie einen schöneren Kuss mit der hochgewachsenen Sith geteilt zu haben. Dann lösten sie sich behutsam wieder voneinander und Lana blickte ihre Geliebte mit einem schiefen Grinsen an

„Nun das war so gar nicht das, was ich vom heutigen Tag erwartet hatte. Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn ich nein gesagt hätte.“

„Das hättest du nicht.“, erwiderte G‘rila zuversichtlich, worauf Lana lachen musste.

„Stimmt, das hätte ich nicht.“, gab sie zu und schmiegte sich in ihre Arme.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen keine ein Wort sprach, ehe die hochgewachsene Sith schließlich wieder die Stimme erhob.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir damit offiziell verlobt sind?“

„Darum macht man einen solchen Antrag glaube ich üblicherweise.“, erwiderte die Blonde belustigt

„Aber worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Nun...“, fuhr G‘rila fort

„Wir haben zwar noch kein Ehebett, das wir einweihen können, aber vielleicht reicht dir für den Moment auch unser Verlobungsbett…?“

„Du bist mal wieder unmöglich...“ stellte Lana grinsend fest und küsste sie

„Aber ja, unser Verlobungsbett reicht völlig aus.“

„Gut.“, lächelte die hochgewachsene Sith, hob ihre erstaunte Geliebte auf die Arme und ging mit ihr davon.


End file.
